Girly Host
by KillerJill04
Summary: A new girl got into Ouran host club. Thinks every one is disgusting. When she saw Haruhi in boy uniform. She had it! She got irritated. She decided to take her to the mall and get her cloths. But they had to cut class. The host club ain't going to let that happen. Now she has to deal with it. Or is it a he?
1. Chapter 1

Alexander pov.

My name is Alexander Flint. Age 16, and gender... Well you'll find out soon enough. .. I was getting reddy for school. I didn't like the bug puffy dress. Why? Because ITS NOT CUTE! Its disgusting! I wore a pink sweater, green tank top and a cute pink skirt. Well the day will begin.

~ at Ouran

I walking down the hall way and a lot of guys drooling over me. Disgusting. But I can use them as a toy. I let my blond hair flow through. I walk into class. I saw my teacher. He notice me. He started to stuttered. Ugh. "C-class. This is our new student. P-please introduced your self." I gave him a fake smile. a cute one. "I would love to." I said with a high pitch feminine voice. The teacher blushed. Huh maybe I could make him give me all straight A's. As long he doesn't know my secret. [Oh shut up Wellows! I all tell them my gender later!]

"Hello every one! My name is Alexandra Flint. [shut up Jasper! I don't want a cute look with a none cute girl name!] I really hops we can play fun." I purred. All the guys started to drool and and girls gave me a disgusted face. "u-um wow ok.. Alexandra you may sit with Haruhi. Haruhi please raise your hand.

I notice a girl in a boy uniform. WAIT A GIRL IN A BOY UNIFORM! I AIN'T GOING TO EXCEPT THIS! DAMN IT! ALL THESE FEMALES ARE DISGUSTING! I huffed. I calm a bit. I walk to my desk. I'm going to talk with this feline!

~ at lunch

When its finally lunch its my chance. "Hey Haruhi may I talk with you alone." I asked. Haruhi smiled. "Sure." When we finally alone I EXPLODE! I grip her shoulder. "WHAT KIND OF FEMALE ARE YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A BOY! SO NOT CUTE! FOR PEAT SAKE! COME WITH ME!" I grab her wrist and ran out. "But- how did you know I'm a girl?" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh I know between boy and girl! I'm going to get you cloths!" I straighten. "B-but that mean we're cutting class! And I have a host club to do!" I squinted. "Host club? What are you!? Gay?! Come one!" "but I can't!" Ugh. "Fine where is it." She showed me the way.

"Since its your club I'm going to tell them that you are cutting class." I open the door. I saw flowers coming out. What is this? "Welcome." I saw six boys. Ugh. Haruhi must have I enjoyed this. [I understand that Haruhi! Yeesh!] "oh Haruhi you brought guest." The blond boy kissed my hand. Ugh I don't have time for this! I whip my hand away. " look Blondie I'm only here to tell you that your Haruhi is going to cut class."

The blond blinked. "But why! Its his club! She- He must stay its the club." Did they call she a he? "SEE HARUHI! NOW WE REALLY NEED TO GET YOU NEW CUTE CLOTHS!" I cried. The Blond grabbed my wrist. "Or you can stay with us princess. Which type are you into? The cool type? devil type? Lolli type? Wild type? natural type? Or me the prince type." I gave him a disgusted face. "Look I would love to hang but NO! N.O! NO! No will you-"

I stop as I tripped over a tea cup Table. I was all wet. "MY CLOTHS!" As I notice.. My blond wig came off. And my cloths was see through. All was left was my skinny muscle and my flaming red hair. "Alexandra? You're boy!" Haruhi was shocked. I huffed. I stood up.

"The name is Alexander Flint. I'm a male.."

* * *

**like it hate it? PLEASE GO EASY ON ME... sorry if there had grammer and bad spelling... Review please! Also I do not own OHSHC! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So I saw some review N I'm going to reply! **

**Starkidjustice99: thanks! I am updating! :)**

**Krikanalo: yeah sorry.. But I'm glad you read it! :)**

* * *

Haruhi pov.

"My name is Alexander Flint. I'm as male."

W-what?! I look at him. Right in front of me was a boy. Pale skin, brown eyes, red headed, freckles all over him and light thin muscle. I had notice that he is tall. He was the same hieght as Kyoya.. "And you people..." He started with a venom hiss. "GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY! AS FOR YOU EXCUSE ME I'M TAKING HARUHI AT MY PLACE!" He grab my wrist about to leave until Kyoya grip his shoulder.

"Not so fast Flint. You home the tea cups. You pay for it." Oh please tell me he not going to do this the same he did to me. I saw Alexander hair covering his eyesThis vain pop. He cracked his knuckles and grabed Kyoya collar.

"Listen four eyes! I don't have time for this! Right now is emergency! The girl look disgusting!" he pointed at me. I sweat drop.

"Most of all I'm all wet! i'm see through! Now every one see my cuteness is that I'm a boy! People going to make fun of me! Even my cute blond wig is all wet! All because of this stupid no good club! So don't push it!" He growled. Kyoya was silent. Wow did that really Just happen.

"Good thats what I thought four eyes!" He let go and grab my wrist. "Lets go Haruhi." But paused. He turn to the club. "Oh if you tell any one that I'm a boy." He gently put on his soaked blond wig. He gave them a death glare. "I'll bring the living h*ll Out if you dumb ass." He hissed. They were all frightening.

"Come on let's go." He said with a feminine high voice. I heard some rumors. "Aw Haruhi and Alexandra are dateing? No fair..." "Why is he with that slut." "Damn the girl is taken!" I felt Alexander griped my wrist tighter. And of course I notice Alexander is covering his chest so other won't know who he is..

~ At Alexander house

His house was an apartment. He unlock the door and walked in. "Sit here. I'm going to change." He demanded. I sat on the couch. It took a min for him to change. I notice he was wearing blue sweater, blue poke E dot dress, blue boots and brunette braids hair. "Ok let's go the mall."

I panic be amuse I didn't have money on me right now. "Wait I don't have any money on me right now."

"Then I pay for it. If there nothing I could any more then I all make fine for you. I ain't going to let you wear disgusting cloths for the rest of the weak."

"but I can't! Then they all know I'm a girl at school."

"then you wear cute boy cloths at school. Cute girls cloths on the weakens. I all be checking on you. As in hang with you."

"But-"

"just shut up and lets go." he jumped excitedly. "It's going to be fun at the mall!" I sweat drop. Yeah fun.. I guess.

~ at the mall.

We were going every were! Buying many cute clothes. My feet started to hurt.. "H-hey... *huff* Can we.. *Huff* stop for a bit." my stomach started to growl. "And eat." Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Lets go get some frozen yogurt whats so ever." We ate frozen yogurt and of course he paid for it. he notice there was yogurt on the side of my lip. He lit up his thumb and wipe the yogurt off. I blushed abit.

"Disgusting how you eat." He mumbled. Ok that hurts..

* * *

**like it hate it? Reviw please** ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Krikanalo: thx! :)**

**Guest; Glad you like it!**

* * *

Tamaki pov.

"disgusting how you eat." How dare he say that to sweet Haruhi!

"damn that cross dresser bastard. Is this how he treats her?" Hikaru growled.

"Yeah he acts so that." Koaru mumbled or if I think Its Koaru. Maybe its Hikaru?

"guys maybe Al-Chan is lonely. We could get to know him more. " Honey smiled.

"are you kidding Honey? Don't you remember what he said? "Stupid no good Host club"." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"maybe Al-chan was in a bad mood." Honey smiled.

"maybe he's a faggot thats into Girly things." Hikaru snort.

"or maybe we should do good to return and maybe he be nice back." Honey assured.

"Or we could ruin him by telling every one she a he!" Hikaru smirk devilishly.

I nodded my head to agreed.

Kyoya pov.

Strange... I look up on Alexander Flint profile.. The only thing I saw is his name and age...

Alexander pov.

Haruhi at of no where started to tell me her life with her dad and mom. It surprised me that her dad cross dress as a girl too but only pretty not cute as me. Not like I need to brag. I am cute.

"Hey Al-"

"Al?"

"Sorry can I call you that?"

"fine?"

"why don't you tell me about your self."

"No. Why should I." I said irritatedly. I mean I don't care what she thinks. Its not like we were ever friends.

"But of course I told you mine so you have to tell me yours. I mean its fair."

"I don't care. I don't want to tell you mine. Ok? You randomly told me yours that care. Look the only thing I brought you here is to get you cloths not "to be friends" whats so ever.-"

Haruhi stood up and raised her hand slap across my face but I grabEd her wrist.

"Haruhi.. I know what you are thinking.. But now I don't want a friend ok? Just not today or ever.. Let just go home and pretend none of this happen."

~ at home

"Good bye Haruhi." I mumbled.

"Al wait!"

"What." I said irritatedly.

"you know I wonder why you even acts like this! You know why don't let me be friends with you... Look I don't care if you shut me away... "

"_you know I wonder why you even acts like this! You know why don't let me be friends with you... Look I don't care if you_ _shut me away_...

... "Haruhi.."

"yeah Al?"

"Shut. The. Damn. Up. And good bye."

* * *

_Like it hate it? REVIEW PLEASE! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

******Krikranalo: Yeah ithelpp retry good huh?**

**Animefan20000: finally! Yeah its Aio I think? I really like his personality and all so I thought I can give it a shot by basing on Alexander with Aio. Well Alexander is more like a-**

**Al: *brag* cute, amazeing, better.**

**Hikaru: Faggot, bitchy, Whore, Diva, dumb ass-**

**me: hehe lets just go with Diva.**

**Hikaru: good**

**Al: hey! **

**Me: any way remember The host club plan? To ruin Al?**

**Al: about what? What are going to do with me?!**

**me: umm**

**Al: Tell me!-**

**me: Hikaru help!**

**Hikaru: Ok- um Killerjill does not OWN OHSHC **

* * *

**~ at school**

**Alexander pov.**

** I walk into school and ever one was whispereing about me. "Hey Alexander!" I saw a big guy I mean really big.. "U-um its Alexandra." I said with a sweet Girly voice. **

** "Oh shut the bull shit kid! We all know that you're a boy! You know it is sick how use us guys. Give me this shit!" He rip off my hair and my shirt and skirt. **

** "Oh poor guy I bet he only did this to be one of us." I heard the girls feeling sorry for me! Ugh! I don't need there stupid pitty. Now girls were screaming "Kyaaa!" At my muscle showing... Ugh. Who told everyone my secret?**

**Ouran Host club.**

**THOSE BASTARD!**

**"not so good huh? Ms. Flint. Or should I say Mr. flint." I look up and saw... Blonde TamakI.**

**"Tamaki..." **

**"Yes? Cross boy?"**

**that idiot.. I raised my fist and went across his face.**

**"You idiot! You don't know what its like to be me! So fuck up! You ruin my life!" tears burst out of my eyes. Every one was starring at me. Why.. Why does this has to happen!**

**"What you all looking at! I don't need your pity!" **

**With that I ran out with out a scene.**

* * *

THE END! Just kidding.. Now whats going to happen nExt huh?

Whats happen to Al?

how does the club react?

how did Tamaki react to the punch on his face?

lets see to the next chapter!

REVIEW! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**********Krikranalo: yeah sorry if it was short and bolded -.-' **

**********me: now Al say it! X3**

**********Al: tell me how cute I am then I'll do it.**

**********me: -.- screw it... RENGE SAY IT PLEASE X3**

**********Renge: Killerjill does not own OHSHC except ocs. :)**

* * *

Alexander pov.

~ next day

~ at Ouran

Since my secret was out... I have no reason to wear my cute cloths any more... The principle forbiden me to wear any female cloths... Ugh! I hate every one, and every single person on Earth! I don't give a shit! Disgusting hideous horrible people on earth!

I heard people whispereing about me when I walk though the hall way.

"Omg its the cross freak"

" Ew it came in."

It? "I'm sorry it?" I asked.

The girl gave me a disgusted look. "Well DUH. You're not a girl or a boy so its a it."

"I'm a boy!" I screamed.

the she smirked. "Then why dress like a girl."

That... I stood silence and walked away. I was heading to class any way..

~ in class.

I notice the teacher wasn't there yet, but students was there, As I walk in every one in class threw spit ball at me and booing a me.

"Faggot"

"Bitch! That's what you get for punching Tamaki!"

"Girly boy!"

"Slut"

"it!"

"Cross freak!"

those words.. Those horrible words haunt me giving me a pain through my chest. The cloths I'm wearing now is a hoodie and blue jeans. The hood was covering my face...

Then I saw two ginger headed twin with Cheshire Cat eyes.. I know them. Hikaru and Kaoru. I saw them at the host club.. Host club... Those bastard. The people I hated the most is that I want them out..

"Sorry Cross."

"Freak but"

"you're not sitting next to Haruhi." They said together.

i could see a look in Haruhi eyes was disapointed.

So that I decided to sit son the floor and The way back. So no one will ever notice me...

~ at lunch

I decided to not eat any thing... I don't care get hungry to death I just wanted to be alone... I was still sitting on the floor.. I barred my face between my knees.. I was sobbing to sake god... My life is ruined...

"_ Al..._"

I ignored it.

"_Al.. please stop... remember I always love you... Please stop.." _

Those sweet voice was my own sister I once loved.. I look up in the light.. Ginger flint..

"Ginger I'm so sorry.. I can't take it any more..." I mumbled though my sobs.

_"Al.. please stop crying... I want you smile for me..open your eyes and make new change of heart... I will always be there.. Watching for you..."_

When the light was gone.. I look up and saw the host club standing right in front of me..

* * *

**Like it hate it?Review please and yeah I guess its sad Stuff not this chapter. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**********Krikranalo: thx (^_^)**

**********Unicorns and Pandas: Oh my gosh! Me too! I like him too! ！(◎_◎;)**

**********animefan20000: I know sad huh? And possibility maybe that why. you'll find ************out..**

**********crazyman90: (Al: heheh maybe.)**

**********Witch-WereWolf-luv-twi-loner: I know right! It sooo sad! D: But don't worry Alexander-chan going to be okay! **

**********Al: -.-' **

* * *

Alexander pov.

When I look up. The host club was standing right in front of me..great.. What do they want now.. Can't they see I'm crying here...

"look boss."

"Cross Freak"

"is crying."

I stood up and wipe the tears off of my face...

"What ever.. I don't have time for this... Have a good day host club." I mumbled.

But then Kyoya push me back. "Not so fast Mr. flint. You still have to pay the tea cup. Or else-"

I snap. "Oh else what! You already ruin my life!" Tears going down my face. "What else you guys want to ruin! I already lost my sister! My dad doesn't want me! And my mom is already in the damn London that wants nothing with me! Now what huh? Take me to jail!"

They blinked at me. By the look at there face they are guilty.

"I'm sorry Alexander you know this isn't the point right now. You have to pay the tea cup." Kyoya said while writing his note book.

"...Fine how much does it cost.." I took out my sister old sky blue wallet who she given to me.

"6,000,000 yen."

That I drop. "WHAT?! I can't pay that! I only have 10 yen!"

"Then if you can't you can be the club dog."

I look at Tamaki bluntly. "D-dog?! But you can't-"

"Be it or you loose your house."

"what!? are you-"

"Do or else."

"Fine..."

"yay!" He started to hug me. "You start today!"

Then I notice all the girls started to come in but stop when they saw me. "Ew whats cross freak doing here!"

Before I could leave but then Tamaki grab my shoulders. "Relax ladies Alexander here apologize to me. And now we are long time freinds." What!?

"Really?"

"That true?"

"yes you see Alexander is lonely.. Needed a friend and now we are."

Again what!?

"oh that cute!"

"maybe cross freak is not a freak after all."

Then a girl mm athe 17 walk up to me. She has curly red head hair, but green eye on the left and blue eye on the right. Wait it can't be.

"hello There."

"Ginger!?"

"Who's ginger Al-chan?"

I shook my head and look a her again. Then again it wasn't Ginger. it was onRanget black hair girl with olive skin.

"sorry I thought you were.."

"Its ok. I'm Echo flute."

Echo flute...

"Hi."

"Hi.. Glad to meet you. And flute sound like a cute last name." I smiled warmly.

They all saw my smile and screamed girlyishly. Oh boy...

* * *

** Like it hate it? Tell me if this is to much I can rewrite if you guys want. Also you guys can vote.**

**Haruhi X Tamaki**

**Haruhi X Alexander **

**you guys vote now please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**LovingPillow: GLAD YOU READ IT X3 First he said Alexandra becouse he in a Girly cloths with a fake girl name not a guy nAme. But yes his name is Alexander. Second I know cute huh? Third, I know you should read the next. Fourth, Its really sad huh? fifth, lol yeah that would be funny but Glad you like it! :)**

**Kazuki. Yogami. otaku. 4ever: Me too!but you know how hard I have to search a story about Haruhi X Oc? NEVER! Glad you agree with me :)**

* * *

Alexander pov.

Through the whole time all I did in the club is get coffee.. I feel more like A butler...

"Oooh Alexanderrr!" Tamaki singed and hug me again... "You did such a great club dog!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah what ever."

he blinked. "OH ARE YOU MAD AT DADDY!? DADDY SORRY ABOUT RUINING YOUR LIFE!"

I glared at him. "Excuse me but me lonely!? I have friends!"

"Oh yeah name them." The ginger twin smirked.

I smiled. "you know you two remind me of my old friend."

"oh really? What there name. Unless they are real." They smirked.

Huh try to win a game huh? Well lets play.

"Niki and Riki Snow."

"The name sound fake."

I snap. "They are real."

"who-"

"will-"

"ever name there sons Niki and Riki?" They laughs.

"Hikaru. Koaru thats enough." Tamaki hissed.

they ignored him.

"They're real!"

"liar." They laughed again.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to leave.

"Where are you going Cross freak." Hikaru called.

Before I leave the door. I gave them a finger. That's right a finger the 1.

~ home

When I walk I in my apartment no one as home of course I live alone. I walk into the kitchen and stood there.. Why.. would they ruin my life... Mall the nick names.. They all hate.. Make fun of me... Ginger I try so hard.. To change but I can't... I can't.. I broke down and burst into tears.

I wish you where here.. But I was the one who made you dead.. I'm so sorry...

_~ flash back_

_ I was fifteen waiting for Ginger to pick my up. She did. She rolled down the window. _

_"Hey Cross boy." She smiled._

_I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Hey Ginger bread."_

_She laughed. I all ways feel safer with her. I just wish it was only me and my sister.. She started to drive. it was silent. _

_"Al.. I need to tell you about mom and dad.."_

_"What about them."_

_"They decided to.."_

_"to what?"_

_"They.. They wanted to send you away.. to japan"_

_send.. Send me away! Why..I don't understand..._

_"what?! why?"_

_"Al calm down ok.. They only-"_

_"only what!? I knew it! they hated me!"_

_"No they don't. Look Al calm down-"_

_"Calm down?! That's bull shit!Fuck them fuck them all-"_

_"Alexander Flint don't say that about mom and dad! Ok? They love you the way I love you-"_

_"Then why are they sending me away? Huh? TELL ME!"_

_"I don't know! Just shut up ok!? Look calm down."_

_"No. Stop the car."_

_"no Al I-"_

_"STOP THE DAMN CAR!" I grabbed her wheel and started to stop but instead it went out of control. A horrible crash..._

_My face was bleeding and bruised. I notice the glass window was stuck to Ginger chest.. She loosing alot of blood._

_"Oh my gosh Ginger- A-are you ok? I'm so sorry." I cried._

_"it's ok Al... No matter what I still love you..."_

_"Oh my gosh you bleeding alot."_

_"Al.. I can't see you... I feel pain..."_

_"Ginger I'm right here! LOOK AT ME!"_

_"I'm glad I get to see you grow up with me and I feel so glad..." Those was the last word she came out._

_"Ginger? ginger!? GINGER!"_

* * *

like it hate it? Now you saw one of his past! Don don don! Any way review please! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**************Witch-WereWolf-luv-twi-loner: I'm Glad you like it but can you be a little lest over dramatic because I got offended with " I hate you and F*cking you will die." But I know you just sad for Al but please don't write mean comments even through I like when you show enthusiasm for this but please go easy on me ok? :)**

**************Crazyman90: Thx for the vote! :)**

* * *

~Next morning

*ding dong*

I woke up in my kitchen. I notice I was in a mess. Why? First, I did not brush my teeth. Second, I did not take a shower, third I did not change. I got up and went to the door.

"Who is it." I yelled.

"Oh Alexander! your family is here."

wait I recognize that voice.. Ugh Tamaki. The French boy... I open the door. Oh look not only he here.. The host club are...

"Gross Cross freak you look like garbage." I rolled my eyes irritatedly at the gingers twin.

"Shut it cat boys. What do you guys want."

"Oh my dear son! We are here to take you to the beach!-"

son!? What?

"I'm sorry did you say "son"?"

"We'll yes every one in the host club is a family."

I snort. "Family? Yeah how about this. You bastards treat me like a freak!"

"Don't say that! We are all family." He exclaim.

I shook my head. "Oh yeah does family tells every one about my secret?"

They stood silent.

"That's what I thought. Now GET OUT."

Kyoya stick up. "If you don't come. I will double your paidment."

"Then go ahead! You know foUr Eyes? You think you're sooo smart and scary.. WELL FUCK OFF! Deep inside you are just a scary little guy with no FEELING! Well I do! Here a tip! When people say bad thing about this club! LET THEM GO! The more you do this THE MORE PEOPLE HATE YOU! NOW GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

That I slam the door at ther face, not even caring at all. I stood up and lay on my couch. Until a text message. I got up to my green ocean phone.

_Yo what up! It Niki and Riki! We were wondering if you want to hang with all of us. You know like old time.. About getting your mind of... Your sister. Text is back kay bro? ~Snow twins_

I cracked a smile.. I guess I can see my old friends**... **

_Sure why not. ~ Flint_

_YAY! Come right now! ~ snow Twin._

I stood up Took a shower, brush my teeth. I went to my closet and put on a black buned hair, blue and red tank top, green sweeter and blue skirt. I put on lip gloss and make up. I stood out of my door making sure I'm not stalked. And walk.

Tamaki pov.

"Sempie why are we spying on him?" Haruhi asked.

"Well duh! See what he up to my daughter!" I exclaimed.

Hikaru, Koaru, and kyoya started to agree. I stop.

"Look he got out and all dress up boss!"

I nodded. I told the driver to follow him.

_ what are you up to now?_

* * *

_** Like it hate it? And yeah Niki and Riki are real but noo Hikaru and Koaru have to make fun of him. But what will they react next? Review please!**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**************Witch-WereWolf-luv-twi-loner: no its ok :) No need to apologize. I guess I did make this story emotional huh? Any way You can comment any time! (^_^)(^-^)/**

**************Kirkanalo: thx (^_^)**

************** .Otaku.4ever.: Agree :D and thx thats sweet of you! （≧∇≦）**

**************Hollypaw888: I knows right? And thx for the vote （＾_＾）**

**************GlamGurl17: aww thx! Sorry if it isn't Haruhi X Hikaru :( Maybe next time. Yeah similar except some part Al fight back. Lol thx any way (⌒▽⌒)**

**Lovingpillow: ooh sorry if it soo emotional and thx for the vote (*^_^*)**

**Opinr: Glad you like it! Thx for the vote ^ - ^**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Hey! We're not Jerks!**

**Al: yes you are! All of these fans agree! **

**Hikaru: at least more fan love us more then you Al!**

**Me: -.-' yeesh.. Any way Al say it please!**

**Al: ugh fine ok.. Killerjill does not OWN OHSHC.**

* * *

~ at the Snow Twins house

Alexander pov.

I knock on the door, waiting for the answer.

" you lied to us."

That voice. I turn around and saw the host club.. plus Haruhi.

"So?"

"You have to tell us what are you doing."

"dude Get out or I all-"

"Yo cross boy you came! And you bring guest? rich people?"

I groaned. Great...

"Idiots host club... Meet. Niki and Riki the snow twins."

They blinked.

"Wow wow wait. So they're real?" The ginger twin asked.

I rolled my eyes irritated.

"duh! But noo you have to make fun of me!" I mocked.

The snow twins laughs. "Oh I get it so they are the tratier. Let me guess they told every one about your gender huh?"

I nodded.

"Huh well.. If it make you feel better cross bro..."

They turn to the club. There smile faded into disgusted.

"All of you get the fuck out of here. You're not invited bastards." They hissed.

I blinked. Ok. Wow maybe that too much. I shook my head.

"No Snow let them in..."

The snow twin blinked at me and smiled.

"Alright! Ok! Come in!"

Tamaki walk up to me. He huged me again -.-'.

"Oh daddy love you! Thank you!"

I rolled my eyes. I push him away awkwardly.

"yeah what ever pops." I mumbled.

Every one walked in until..

"Hey umm.. Al..."

I turn to Haruhi.

"Yeah what's up."

"Umm.. Al.. I want to say I'm sorry about... Every thing that my freinds telling every one and... I"

i stop her.

"Haruhi stop... Stop right there.. You don't need to say sorry.. Ok.. Just I'm not ready to for give you.. I'm not going to forgive you."

she blinked.

"Al. How am I going to say sorry I-"

"Stop. This is not my time to forgive you.. But I will Haruhi but not today.."

I walk in leaving her confused, upset, and guilty... That is how I feel now..

* * *

**Like it hate it? Please review! :) And yeah Al still mad at her... Awkward.. Any way REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lovingpillow: lol yeah you should. (^｡^)**

**HollyPaw888: yeah I know cute huh? (o^^o)**

* * *

Haruhi pov.

I look at Al.. His soft creamy skin, nice brown eyes... And his nice lanky muscel- WHAT AM I THINKING! IT'S AL! I blushed. But who am I kidding! he's still mad at me...

Alexander pov.

As we all walked in I saw many happy faces.

"Hey! Al! Good to see you."

My friend Gaberial Harvest, but we mostly call him Gabe. He has jet black hair, pale skin, brown eyes, leather black jacket, gray skull shirt, and blue jeans.

"Hi again."

Bella Harvest. Short jet black hair, purple high lights, pale skin, owl gray eyes, blue big sweater, and black skirt.

"Yo."

Ronald Looper. Brown hair, Blue eyes, peachy skin, shirtless -.-', and blue jeans.

"Hey cross cutie!"

Sally Looper. Long blond hair, brown eyes, peachy skin, brown peace sign cut shirt, and brown long skirt. She more into 90s song, and she flirt with every guy she sees.

"Sup Flint."

Daniel Cloud.. But I only call him Danny. Why? Because he scares me! Spiky black hair, pale skin, lightning blue eyes, freckless all over his nose, blue hoodie, dark green shirt and black shorts.

"Hi glad to see you again"

Tyrone Dawn. Raven black hair, olive skin, button shirt, and blue jeans.

"Sup dumb ass nice make up."

Saphire Dawn... Raven hair back into a pony tail, olive skin, a cut shirt.. That is showing alot of skin... [ew] a skull tattoo on her...um huge chest, black shorts shorts, with black shoes.

I smiled.'

"Hey guys! Glad to see you again... And Sahpire first.. I'm not a dumb ass... Second... You're bitch.. And at least I look more pretty then ever." I smirked.

Saphire smirked back.

"Wow flint.. I do miss those mean attitude"

i chuckled.

"Aww come here little dumb ass."

Saphire open her arm for a big hug. I smiled and huged her.

"Ahem."

I turn.. Oh I forgot that the host club are here..

"Ugh... Every one meet the Host club." I huffed.

Gabe popped up.

"Are they gay?"

I try not to laugh.

Tamaki stood up.

"Excuse young man what make you thinks we are gay."

Gabe rolled his eyes.

"well first blond purple eye. You acted like you're prince and dress like gay rich people."

Danny stood up and wack his head.

"Idiot! Rich people are not gay!"

Saphire snort.

"Maybe."

Danny paused. "...ok maybe."

"I think they're cute." Sally purred.

"Ay is that kid lookin a bit young to you?" Ronald puzzled.

"Yeah you're right Ron." Bella smiled. "But he cute."

"What? No he is not cute." Niki exclaimed.

"Silences!" Tamaki yelled. "You guys are such a bad influence for Alexander! Alexander I forbid you to hang with these people."

I glared at him.

"Look blonde. him can't tell what to do. You're not his dad or family. we are the better family. So shut up."

'Danny growled. The host shrieked.

"I never been scared in my live until today." Hikaru shivered.

I rolled my eyes.. This is going to be a long day...

* * *

**like it hate it? Review please :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Killer Angel2: aww lol kay! (*^_^*)**

**Hollypaw888: Yeah I guess I do update fast huh? Lol. （＾_＾）**

**Sorry this not a chapter but I want to show you something! **

**Go to Devaintart and search Girly host! so Injoy! You'll see whaT Al looks :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Alexamnder pov.

"Wow wow wait... Is that a chick?" Gabe pointed at Haruhi.

Tamaki panicked. "Of course not! s-he is a boy!"

I rolled my eyes.

"You're stupid aren't you? Dude we all once lived Holly wood and girls have those hair cut. You can't fool them."

Tamaki went silent Then went to his Emo corner randomly. -.-' Then the door broke down.

"Haruhiiii! We have came to save you!"

We all turn to that voice and saw three girls? And except one girl dress in a guy cloths -.-' great more disgusting people.. [Thats right Bitches I said it now shut up and let me tell my story]

"Its the Zuko club!"

The host club cried.

"Zuko club?" I mumbled questionly.

"How dare you horrible people keep all this girls in this house!" The tall lady with guys cloths.

She notice me and grab my arm.

"oh this young girl is once happy now she stuck with you!"

We all sweat drop. Huh I guess the Zuko club doesn't know I'm a male..

"Look um miss please let go" I said sweetly

"See what I mean! Ladies! Come to me instead and not live with these disgusting boys!"

"Lady let go!" I hissed.

"Don't worry ladies! I can all save you!" She tighten me.

"Shut up-"

"No I will not! Sister I-"

That I had it. I punch her in the face and now her nose was big and purple. The two girls screamed.

"How dare you do that to our sister!"

I rolled my eyes.

"She a sycodick bitch that likes taking random girls so fuck OFF and get out." I growled.

"Never! We will still save you!" The lady cried.

I growled again and grab a bat and raised it.

" "

they all gotten frighten and ran away. I turn and saw every one staring at me. I shrugged.

"What?"

* * *

**Like it hate it? Review please :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lovingpillow: lol ok :) **

**Me: and sorry I took too long to update I mean you know school any way ON TO THE STORY! :)**

* * *

Alexander pov.

My friends brought alcoholic. The Host club started to try it out... Bad move -.-' they were all drinking when that surprised me. The only people that is not drunk are Kyoya and me...

"Al-chan.."

I heard a purred on my neck and a smell of alcoholic. I turn my head to that voice...

"Haruhi?" I cried.

"Yes Al-chan." She purred.

"Did you drink!?".

"I did.. And was goooood..." She licked her lips.

"Agh... Ok I'm going to leave now.."

Before I left Haruhi grabbed my ankle.

"Haruhi let go!"

"Not until you kiss me Al Al"

I sweat drop. Al Al? Really? [Oh don't look at me like that Haruhi! It was your drunks words!] I sign and walk up to her. I brush my lips on her cheeks gently.

She pout.

"Al-chan thats not a kiss!"

I Rolled my eyes.

"Then what kiss do you want?"

She smirked. Oh shit... She griped my shoulders and peck me on the lips... Her... Lips are so soft... Before I even know what I'm doing I kissed her back of hunger.

I tasted the alcoholic strawberry... It was sweet. She fell back landed on the table. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I griped her hip tightening us together.

Wait.. What the hell am I doing!? It's Haruhi! I have to stop!- but I don't want to... It felt so sweet and right but its too weird!

"Al..." She whispered.

I stop kissing her.

"Y-yeah?"

"I..." She paused and threw up all over me.

Oh yeah of course she drunk -.-' she has to throw up.

My sweater and skirt was all grossed up and- yuk!

She got up and ran to the bath room and threw up all over the toilet... (￣^￣)ゞ

It took fifteen min to throw up that much... Finally she stopped. I took off my cloths and put on night cloths and jet black curly pig tail wig. I walked up for the bath room.

And guess what.. She's a sleep -.-'. I scooped her up and put her in bed.

"Oh Haruhi... You have no idea you have done.."

* * *

like it hate it? And no they did not have sex for your information lol. Any way review ! :p


	14. Chapter 14

**Awesomeanimelover98: (Al: You go Gurl!) lol I am pretty sure Al is very happy about that (o^^o)**

* * *

**Haruhi pov. **

~ Next morning

I woke up not remembering what happen last night... But then I notice Al sleeping on the chair. When I look closely at him.. He look so peaceful... It kinda cute... I reach out to touch his face until he admittedly woke up and that scared me.

"Oh good Haruhi you're awake..."

He said rubbing his eyes then paused. He look At me wide eyes. He jumped off the chair.

"Oh! Y-you're awake." He stuttered.

Stuttered?

"Yeah Al. Why are you sound so nervous?"

"O-oh Nothing... Hey do you remember anything about last night?"

I paused.

"I don't thinks so... Why did something happen last night?"

Alexander pov.

I blushed. Crap.. If I tell her she all faint or freak out...

"No nothing happen.. Any way I got to go.. You could head home by your self Right?"

She blinked then smiled.

"Yeah as much I could get a little away from Tamaki."

I rolled my eyes. Duh. Every one want to get away from him. [Oh shut the damn winning for peat sake.]

Haruhi was about to step out of the door.

"Wait Haruhi!"

Haruhi turn to me. I ran up to her and planted a kiss on her puffy cheek.

"See ya later Haru- chan!" I teased and left.

I notice a confused and smile left her face.

Haruhi pov.

Wow... What was that about? Why is he so happy all the sudden? Most of all what happen last night. Oh well as my of well move on.

* * *

**TO HE CONTINUE TO THE NEXT NEW STORY! Girly Host Blow! **

**They Kissed! **

**Bu hAruhi doesn't know!**

**When will she found out?**

**and when will Al stop going Girly mushi!**

**READ GIRLY HOST BLOW! *:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:***

**COMING SOON...**


End file.
